Lost Sister
by RachelWillowK2446
Summary: "Chris, wait!" I yelled. He didn't listen, just kept running, off into the woods. Again. Rachel turns on heel, and darts after him, groaning. "Bro!" I raised an eyebrow, then shook my head. Maybe my ears were stuffed up. {This is the one. And I'm not quitting here!}
1. Rachel and Chris

Chris! No sign of him. I sighed-if a wolf can sigh-and sat down on my haunches. Just then, he came dashing in, a large pile of sticks in hand.

"Everything alright?" He asked, definitely out of breath. I nodded, putting my head on my paws. I'd held down the fort long enough. It was starting to get annoying, bringing sticks inside to make a way of heat and food. And I was always worried about a fire.

"Sorta..." I had changed back to my human form, and blew up my bangs. But they fall back into my eyes. The whole truth is, I look like my Dad. Nothing but blonde-not counting the other bangs that stick up-as far as I can tell. The others, definitely auburn-brown. Almost the shade of Chris's. If I didn't know better, I'd think Chris was my other brother. But I never saw him. And the eldest of my little brothers probably didn't even remember me.

"I'm still trying to get used to you doing that," Chris mumbled, his face turning pink. I can only shape-shift in really tight clothes, and I was wearing a leotard, something Chris didn't exactly feel comfortable with.


	2. The Store

A distant howl of rage, the pain shot through my leg, and I went black. Where was I? What had happened? I soon felt hands gently pressing a wet cloth on my forehead. It felt good, and I groan, trying to open my eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, Chris. Don't move. Save your energy, little brother." It was Rachel. She slowly put a hand under my head.

"Where am I?" I knew I wasn't in the house, because the walls around me were grey. And I couldn't be in the woods. That much of my brain was working.

"Zach saw me trying to help you up. He's letting us stay in here for a while. Until you get better," She replies, a quiet softness to her voice. I then snapped into that mode, where I was comprehending but not exactly grasping the words right.

"And you even get room service. You two make yourselves comfortable before I change my mind." Now, I was finally into the regular Chris mode, and felt a dull pain in my leg.

"He won't tell...?" I started. Rachel put a finger to my mouth, and I stop.

"No, Chris. He won't. I made him promise," She said. "But I'm the only Kratt he'll ever listen to, so it was a stretch.

"Wait-Kratt? _Your_ last name is Kratt?" I suddenly felt as if a ton of bricks had been placed on my shoulders. No. Was this what my parents had been hiding? That I had a big sister?

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone. Especially Martin. He's having enough trouble as it is, so we can't put any more on him. I shouldn't've told you, even." She replied, gently pressing a hand on my chest to send me back down onto the bed.

* * *

"Ugh! James Michael!" I turn around to see a young lady who seemed to be having a little trouble with the boy in the cart. He kept throwing stuff out of it, and she would go to pick it up, only a second before the boy would hit her in the back with something else.

"He's a wild one," I commented, going to help her out. Chris gave me a death look, but hobbled along behind me on his crutches.

"Oh! Yes, he is. Just like his father. And he looks about like his uncle," The lady replies, smiling. She sees Chris, and he stiffens.

"Um...Hi?" He mumbles when the kid points to him, making a strange "Hello" sound. I grinned, understanding exactly why my brother felt uncomfortable.

"I'm Rachel," I introduced myself. "That's my-my brother. Chris," I motioned my head to Chris, who bit his lip.

"Hi," He mutters again, his face turning a bright red.

"Aviva. And I guess you already took note that his name is James. Since I-" The lady shook her head, laughing.

"Well, I think you might need a hand with that little wildfire. Where's his dad?" Chris jerks his head, trying to get me to move.

"Somewhere around here. You know, I actually have a late in-law named Chris," Aviva replies. Now I felt a tug on my sleeve, but stayed put. Chris groans.

"Rachel." I bat him away.

"Not now, bro. So, how long ago did your in-law...you know?" I asked, still trying to pick some stuff up for her.

"About three years ago. Right before I was expecting this rascal. With two wildcats around, it's hard to get anything done." Aviva grunted, standing up. She had crouched down to grab a can of soup James had miraculously managed to keep closed. "Speaking of, here comes the other half of trouble."

Now I knew why Chris wanted to get out of here. The blond hair, the two bright blue eyes. Unmistakable. For a minute, I was back in time, the day it all happened.

_Fire flared in front of me, splitting us. I jump, grab Martin by the shirt collar. Now we were surrounded. My brother, freaking out, then I saw a gap. Just as I got through, it closed. We were free of the fire. But not for long. Powerful leg muscles, but it was hard, carrying a three-year-old and trying to outrun the only threat to a Siberian tiger._

"Oh! Uh-what? Sorry, but we have to go." I gasped as Chris tugged my sleeve again.

"Okay. Thanks for the help." Aviva replied, turning around as my oldest little brother came up to the cart, carrying another boy that looked almost exactly like him.

* * *

I sat down, jerking my shoe off. Martin collapsed on the other side of the bed, making my side go uphill.


	3. The Old Zach

I sit down, attempting to jerk off my shoe, but end up landing on my back. James giggled, and I give him an evil glare.

"Go easy, big brother. I can do this!" He just snorted at my statement. "What? You bet I can't?" I said, jumping up onto the bed.

"Oh, boy!" He mutters, springing so that he was standing on his bed, too, about an inch taller than me.

"Bring it, William!" He says, pretending to punch the air. I grinned, crouching down then leaping, bowling him over onto the floor. He grunts.

"Aw, no fair!" He squeaked, giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Boys!" What are you doing?!" Dad had come in, and he gave us both an angry glare. _Oops_, I though innocently to myself.

* * *

"Hey, Chris! Hand me that screwdriver." I call. Chris tosses the screwdriver my way and I caught it expertly, handing it to Zach. He gets back to work.

"Hand-eye Co, Chris. Work on it!" I said, giving my little brother a thumbs-up. "Good one, though!" He grins.

"Willow, red wires." Zach held out his hand, and I gave him the end of the red wires. He goes to his work again. The next thing he asked for was a cloth, and when he put his hand down, it landed on mine. I gasped, then give a sheepish grin as he looks up at me.

"Sorry," He mumbled, his face turning a bright pink. I was surprised he could turn that color, he was so pale.

"It's okay," I whisper, and felt my lips twitching up. I was getting the old Zach to come back. Finally!


	4. V-Day Secrets

It was simple. All I had to do was slip his hand into it. But he was a light sleeper. One touch on the hand, and he'd wake up. Not if I-

"Unghh..." I back up an inch as Chris rolls over. Then goes back to a sound sleep, sucking his thumb. Perfect. I gently pick up his hand, and slide the bowl closer. Yes. I hadn't done this for years.

* * *

"RACHEL WILLOW KRATT!" Zach's angered yell made me sit up straight, my breath suddenly short. Why was he mad at her again? There could only be one explanation. She must have set his computer on fire again.

"Unghh. Now what?" Rachel sits up, rubbing her eyes. She worms herself out of her sleeping bag to go see what he wanted now, and I try going back to sleep. No luck, thanks to a pecking sound on the window. Where were those crutches?

"Whoa!" I yelp, trying to keep my balance as I slid. Stupid leg! The crutches were out of my reach completely, and I fall out on my head.

"CHRISTOPHER! Geez, boy. Do you want to get a concussion as well as that leg of yours?!" Rachel came rushing in, and grabbed me under the arms to help me up. I groan.

"Well, you never stay long enough to help me! You're always zipping around here and there trying to do what Zach wants you to!" I muttered. Rachel gives me an evil glare, then leaves.

* * *

I felt something slip into my hand, and look down. Zach had twisted his arm around to slide a note onto my lap, and I look at it quizzically.

_Wanted to do something for Valentine's Day_, it read. I smiled. Zach turns so that he is facing me and his knees are in the chair. Just like when we were kids. His green eyes and jet black hair were the most obvious thing about him, and I couldn't take my gaze from his.

"I sure would like to have the old Zach back," I whisper, slowly putting my feet up under me so I was closer. He turns pink so quickly that I back up a little, my hair catching on his chair. It jerks me closer to him without intention, and we both gasped.

"Wish granted," Zach mumbles, suddenly jerking forwards. He closed his eyes as our lips touched, and I stiffen. But soon, I found myself kissing back, and closed my eyes. When I pull back, I keep my eyes partially closed, then look up at him.

"I may be a Kratt, but there's nothing that can stop me from loving you." I said, smiling. Zach smiles back, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Same here. I don't care if I'm a Varmitech, Rachel. I've always had feelings for you." Looking over his shoulder, I saw Chris, his eyes wide, but not saying anything. He shut his mouth, nodding to let me know he wouldn't tell. _Thanks, little brother_, I think, then: _And thank you for coming back_, I sent the thought towards Zach, and I could tell he heard it.


	5. Creature Powers?

"Whoa!" My foot slips, but Jessie caught me, rolling her eyes.

"Geez, cousin! You trying to crack your head open?" She jokes, slipping herself to land on her butt. I grin.

"Back at ya, Jess!" I chuckle, then trip over her onto the ice.

"Jimmy! Come on." Koki came out of the Tortuga, calling for us to come back. She probably wanted me to make brownies.

* * *

"Mmmm," I mumbled through a chocolate chip cookie. It tasted, like always, delicious. James had already wolfed down about nine, and Mom took one from his hand, eating it herself.

"Hey! That was mine!" He yelps. I giggled, handing him one of mine. Jessie leaned on her cousin's shoulder, and grabbed a cookie from him just as he was about to eat it.

"Huh? Where's my cookie?" Jimmy looked around, causing Jess to fall. Everyone began to laugh, including Caleb.

"Dad! Jess ate it!" He said, pointing to the taller redhead, who tried to act as innocent as possible.

"Who, me? Naw!" Jessie blushes, and tries but fails miserably to lie to her cousin.

"Jess, the kids never lie-unless they want to!" Dad said, thumping her in the shoulder with a fist. She grins, looking down.

"Are there any left?" Haven calls, walking in. I handed him my remaining cookie; I wasn't hungry enough for another.

"Thanks, William." He mumbles, ruffling my hair. I tackle him, and James jumps on top of us.

"Kids," Mom said, laughing and shaking her head.

"We used to be that wild, Aviva!" Dad reminds her.

"You and Chris..." Mom replies, her eyes suddenly distant.

* * *

I dashed through the halls, glad to be on my feet again. Rachel squeals as I bolt past, faster than ever before. But a sudden change in my senses caused me to slow down. It felt as if I were going _way_ faster than I was supposed to, and way farther, too. The next thing I knew, I was running through the woods, on all fours, feeling nothing but pure wildness.

"Chris! Where are you going?! You're gonna kill yourself!" A hawk-no, falcon-flew overhead, and I looked up, only to realize something was different. _now_ I understood why I had gone so fast. How was it possible? I was-I was-a CHEETAH! My feet skidded, and I ram my head into a tree trunk. Well, that's one way to stop.

"Bro, get up. And do something about that craziness up here!" Rachel pops me on the nose with a wing, and flies off. I sniffed, then sneezed.

"Wait! Rachel how-?" She comes back. I felt an abnormal menace in her glare, and she flutters her wings impatiently.

"You're a Kratt, aren't you?" She snaps. I nodded, still confused. "Well, only two of us have these abilities. Us, and Zach. That makes three." She stretched out her right wing as if to point out the obvious.

"Okaaay..." I mumbled, sitting down as she flew off again.

"Oh, by the way. Only four hours per shift, or you're stuck." Rachel calls. Four hours? Got it. I had half the day to check out the cheetah's secret abilities, and maybe even use them for something else.

"Wow. I don't need that silly old Power Suit anymore now! It was uncomfortable anyway-oops." I decided it would be best to keep my mouth shut, in case someone saw or heard me.


	6. Church And A Date

He was giving me that evil glare again. I groan.

"Okay, okay. Fine! I'll go." I grumbled, crossing my arms. Zach grinned.

"See, told ya I'd convince her!" He said to Chris, who just rolls his eyes.

"_Only_ if I can wear pants." Both of them give me a shocked stare. Chris knew I hated dresses, but apparently Zach had no idea. And obviously, Chris had forgotten.

"Well, would a skort make do?" Skirt shorts. I didn't really like them, but it was preferred over a dress. I shrugged, but then give my little brother a glare. He grins sheepishly, then slips off, disappearing into the hall.

"Willow, I've never seen a girl that didn't love Sundays. Or dresses, for that matter." Zach says as soon as Chris was gone.

"Oh, well. And it's Rachel. I hate my middle name." I snapped back. He gave a hurt look, but then shook his head.

"Some girls never change. I missed having you there all those years...I never forgot that time you let me try the fire." I sighed, then stood up, beginning to walk off. But the only thing he had to do to stop me was reach out.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my impatience. His look, that same look he gave me before we kissed, made me feel different.

"I wanted to know if you-if you wanted to go out with me..."He trailed off, confusing himself. I felt my mouth twitch into a crooked smile, and I laughed, only a short almost-chuckle.

"Yeah. I've waited for you to say that since you learned your first word, Zach. Of course I want to go out with you!" I reply.

* * *

She just left after that. When she was out of hearing range, I jumped up, pumping a fist into the air. "YES!" I yell. "She said yes." Suddenly, a familiar beeping sound came from behind me.

"Oh, Zachbot. Uh-" _Beep_. "Oh, whatever!" I didn't have any idea what he was saying, but didn't really care. Rachel had said she'd go out with me. And I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Zach! We're gonna be late, hurry up!" Fifteen minutes later, Rachel was jerking me to the van, and I tried to straighten up my tie. She groaned.

"Christopher Frank Kratt! Come on!" She yells, obviously ready to get there and get it over with. I didn't know why she didn't like the idea of church...normally it was her asking me to come. But that was when we were way younger, only about five and six.

"Chris!" Rachel snarled.

"Hang on, hang on! I'm coming." Chris replied, rushing out.

"Zach, I said hurry up-oh! You're tie is a mess! You can't even do that right. Chris, you drive. I'm going to fix Zach up a bit." She said, and I didn't complain a bit.

"Rachel? I don't think that's a good idea. Me, under the wheel after I've just gotten my leg healed?" All she had to do was glare at him, and he shut his mouth.

* * *

Rachel and Zach walk out behind me, and I can sense Rachel's attitude changing suddenly from "I don't wanna be here" to "This was great! Let's come back next week!".

"So, you like this place?" A boy with red hair and a small goatee asked us. He reminded me of Jimmy instantly, and I shake the thought away. I wasn't a Wild Kratt anymore, I was a plain old Kratt, no wild about it.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jordan. The pastor's son." He said suddenly, offering a hand. "My bad, I was just admiring your wife's lovely hair." Wife? The Jordan kid thought Rachel was Zach's _wife_?! That was worse than me! At least I had enough sense to ask why they were sitting together, since Rachel had tried to keep her distance since Zach let us stay.

"I'm not exactly his wife." Rachel informs Jordan. "I'm his girlfriend."


	7. Busted

I swing my arms to the left to avoid a head-on collision with the other biker, who did the same, but went to my right. I could hear her grunt as the both of us tumble head-over-heels into a tree.

"Chris!" Rachel exclaims, darting over to my aid.

"Delila! You alright, sis?" A boy from over by the ice-cream stand rushes towards us, apparently talking to the girl.

"Delila? D-delila Anne G?" I stammer, sitting up with slight difficulty. The girl, just as I remembered her...perfectly straight, brown hair that was cut off right below her shoulders, deep, chocolaty brown eyes that made you unable to stop staring. Her outfit matched from head to toe, and the mark on her cheek, so clearly visible that I almost passed out. It looked, as I had told her almost forever ago, like an angel kiss just below her eye, shaped like perfect, symmetrical lips pressed against her face.

"Yeah, Mike. Fine-" She suddenly saw me. Our gazes locked, and she recognized me right off. "-Chris? Chris Kratt? Is that you? You dyed your hair!" She stood up, and I see that her outfit was, as I said, matched from headband to shoe. Hot pink. Just the color for her.

"I thought you moved to Tennessee!" I exclaim, standing up. I reach out a hand to help Delila up. She grins.

"Chris? I thought we were going to the Gap!" Rachel reminded me. Delila turned to her, suddenly shocked.

"Oh-I see you have a-girlfriend?"

"What-NO!" We both exclaimed, and I felt my face burn.

"She's my sister." I told Delila. She nods, suddenly understanding. Then gives me a dumb stare. Those eyes...

"I didn't know you had a sister!" She said. Rachel shoves me in the chest, and mouthed the words _come on_. I groan.

"The Gap is that way," Delila calls as we begin to walk in the opposite direction. "We were on our way there." Mike's face definitely changed then. I didn't really like the guy, but he sure could make you laugh when he blushed! Rachel's face also went pink as we turn around.

"Well, I guess it's not every day you get to talk to a Kratt." Delila suddenly mutters, looking up at me. We were almost to the mall, and Rachel was still having trouble keeping her hair off the ground. Why she hadn't cut it yet was a question she wouldn't let me bring up, but at least she kept her bangs the same.

"Especially one with so much hair!" Mike teases, giving Rachel a hand. I didn't like that too well. _Wait until Zach finds out_...I think. "But, I don't understand why you never told us. I didn't know you even HAD a sister."

"Neither did I," I admit, suddenly looking up. We were there.

* * *

Discount. Four dollars for a sweater. Seven for a t-shirt and shorts. Why? At least Rachel was getting some clothes. Better than her old ones, which were pretty torn and dirty.

"Well, I don't think Zach's gonna like this..."Rachel muttered, looking down at the sweater she had tried on. It definitely looked too big. It was about the size of the sweater Mark was wearing.

"How about one that's my size?" I held up the red jacket I had found while skimming the racks. Rachel took it without warning, and went back into the fitting room. I was jerked forwards, directly into the wall.

"Chris, you need to be careful," Delila said, coming over with a chartreuse Summer dress. It was Summer already?

"Well-d'oh!" I grunt, standing up. My leg was still kind of weak from the accident, and I pick it up sensitively to make sure the bone didn't crack again.

"Sorry, bro. How about this one?" Rachel came back out, and I nodded. It fit perfectly.

"Hey, it's you two again." I gasped, and turn around. A little boy of about seven looked up at me while his mother spoke. "Nice to see you." Aviva. I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I had been, and her showing up at the Gap was about the worst thing that could have happened to me.

"Uh-sure. You too." I stammered, rubbing the back of my neck. Rachel suddenly backs up, and the boy gives her a devilish glare. When I see who's coming up behind Aviva, I completely understand. My mind goes back to the grocery store, when the boy next to my brother was only big enough to hold himself up, not quite walk yet. Now they were seven, and I was still considered dead.

"Um...hi?" I suddenly step back, tripping over something that I couldn't see. My feet were knocked out from under me, and I yelp, realizing that I was right in front of the mop water that the custodian of the store had put out. So much for dyeing my hair. The water instantly washed the reddish-black out, and I was left to nervously laughing as my older brother stared at me in shock. He knew who I was, just by my hair. The green sweater, khaki shorts, and adventure boots. He knew it was me.

"Uh-oh." I mumble as he slowly came closer. His whole being was rigid with shock, and I yelp at the grip of his hand as he pulled me up out of the bucket.

"Chr-Ch-Chris? Bro, y-you're alive?" His voice wavers, at the end of the sentence, it cracked. I knew exactly why.

"Yeah. That's my name," I sigh reluctantly, turning to Rachel for help. She just gave me a shocked look, pressed herself against the window, then sighed. Getting up in front of me, she bares her teeth at Martin, probably hoping to make him a bit nervous.

"Whoa!" I guessed nobody was expecting _that_! I raised an eyebrow as Martin cowered behind Aviva, and she looked pretty annoyed, if not worried, too.


	8. Trapped But Free

"So, wait. You are their sister?" Jimmy seemed even more stumped than I had been, but I definitely expected that.

"Yeah. I found out during the accident about five years ago, when Chris broke his leg. It's just not the kind of thing you'd expect." The girl twisted a strand of blonde-and-brown highlighted hair around her finger, her eyes hidden.

"I don't believe you. Or trust you." Martin said, turning his back to the group with his arms crossed.

"There's only one way to find out, Y'know. DNA tests." Jimmy shivers. "I hate those." The girl gasped, her hair falling out of her face, but a bit still stuck on her lip. I wanted to fix it, but don't move.

"NO!" Both she and Chris yelp. Chris suddenly is on the defense, standing in front of Rachel.

"You do that, and the both of us will be in grave danger, Aviva. Don't you get it? I don't need proof. The color of her hair-not to mention the spiky bangs-is almost enough to prove it. And her eyes!" He snarls, then his voice becomes regretful. "I know it's kind of my fault she's like this anyway. My fault I let her go to the store, anywhere near people who could recognize us..."

"Chris, it's okay, little brother. It's my fault for suggesting we get new clothes-which I haven't been able to get _yet_." The glare sent shivers down my spine, and I suddenly realized she was dual-eyed. Each eye of a different color...It was strange. One was blue, the other brown.

"Alright. I give up. The visual information itself is enough. Brown hair with blonde highlights, one brown and one blue eye, the way your bangs split almost everywhere, and the outfit style." I said.

"Huh? You actually _trust_ them?!" Martin glared at me, and James and Will look from him to Rachel to Chris and back again. Suddenly, Rachel put a hand to her chest, just covering the necklace she was wearing.

"Oh, boy." She mumbled, her face suddenly turning red.

"Willow! Where in the name of Mars are you?!" Zach. Why was he calling her and how?

"Oh, shoot." Chris groaned, giving a facepalm.

"I KNEW it! We can't trust this TRAMP!" Martin exclaimed, standing up to attempt an attack. A sudden burst of flame directly in front of the both of us, making me yelp, and Martin stumble.

"I am NOT a tramp. Take it back." Rachel snarls, her hand held out with something red in it. Fire. How?!

"Rachel, NO!" Chris and Zach both begged. But the raged girl only growls, the flame getting larger by the second. Chris grabs her arm, the fire extinguishing itself. "You can't! They'll-"

"I don't care!" She cried, turning to him with an icy stare. "I can't live in secret for the rest of my life! I just can't! Why? Because of how long I have. I'm sick of lies, secrets, I'm sick of them, Chris." Chris backs up, and I see how shocked he was. Why did she act like this so suddenly? How did she do that with her hands?

"Rach, you can't just go rabid on him because he forgot...I know how you feel, sis." He puts her hands on her shoulders, his eyes beginning to water.

* * *

"No you don't. Neither you nor Zach do!" I pushed my brother away, relighting my fire. "This was an accident, everything I _can do_ was an accident!" I snarl, beginning to back up. With my free hand, I ripped the necklace off, causing the hologram to disappear.

"Rachel!" Chris begs, reaching for my arm again.

"NO. If he can remember you and not me, then-then-I don't deserve to even still be alive!" I felt myself begin to shiver, and make a mad dash for the outdoors.

"RACHEL! WAIT!" I ignored my brother's plea, my hair whipping me in the face as I ran, towards the woods, my real home-where I truly belonged. I think hard, feeling my arms pulse as fur ripples along my spine, my entire body. Hands and feet became paws, and my whole being melts into a different form altogether. Let it go. I had to let out my wild side. My heart was already with it, but I had to let the rest of me take it in. _Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore_! I didn't care. Not anymore. Who saw me, who knew me. It was my power, and I was free.


	9. To Be Continued

"Now look!" Chris jabs me with his fist angrily. "If you don't want a sister, then you don't deserve a brother, either!"" His voice was about to crack, and he reached down to pick up the necklace Rachel had dropped. Then he left, without turning back, and I sighed.

"Chris, I just-Chris!" He just ignored me. Why? Why did I always have to lose my brother?!

"No-I lost him again!" I yowl angrily, stomping at the floor as if it had been the thing to make me mad. Aviva gave me a worried look, and sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

I stop, quickly shifting back into my own form, and climb a tree. I sit there for a minute, then light my fire again, staring at it. It had been all my fault, all those years ago, that the wildfire had started. It made sense. My fault that Zach was evil, and the brothers were almost completely hopeless. All of it, all my fault. Why me?

"Rachel? Are you up there?" Chris had chased me down, and calls up into the tree, where I sat with my mind on memories.

"Yeah, Chris. I'm up here. Just thinking." I fiddled with my fire, and suddenly put it out.

"Rach, if there's something wrong, just tell me. I'm your brother." Chris was suddenly right there, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's my fault. I was the one to set the woods on fire, Chris. I should have watched where I was using my powers."

"Nothing is anyone's _fault_, Rachel. There's a reason for everything." He was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I just turned my back to him, leaning my head against the trunk as it began to rain.

* * *

There was a definite difference between the rain and what was streaming down my sister's cheeks. Why did she blame herself? Why? It wasn't her fault that everything turned out the way it did. The rain slowed finally, and then stopped. Rachel kept her arm against the tree, her face on her arm.

"Rachel-" She suddenly jumped, and stared off into the woods. Then leaped off the branch, darting out into the darkness. I smelled something, and jumped down to go after her. Smoke. The story she had told me hung fresh in my mind, and I try to find her. I had to.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
